3 jours à l'infirmerie
by Nini Cali
Summary: Ensemble de chat sur les 3 jours passés à l'infirmerie entre Will et Nico !
1. Nico-Inconnu

Nico-Inconnu

Inconnu : Nico, tu viens ici tout de suite !

Moi : C'est qui ?

Inconnu : C'est Will

Moi : Ok, comment tu as eu mon numéro ?

Will : C'est Jason qui me l'a donné

Moi : Ok et pk je dois venir ?

Will : Tu m'as promis 3 jours à l'infirmerie, tu te rappelle ?

Moi : Ok, j'arrive, je dois juste avoir une discussion avec quelqu'un...

Will : Ok, a tout de suite

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Pour ceux qui me suivent sur Tap, vous savez que cette histoire est sur mon Tap. Seulement, comme ce n'est pas encore très déceloppé, qu'on ne peut lire qu'un certain temps... Enfin bref que ce n'est pas encore très développé, je voulais faire connaître mon histoire un peu plus donc voilà ;-)**

 **Allez, à plus !**


	2. Jason-Nico

Jason-Nico

Moi : Grace ! Pk tu as fait ça ?

Jason : Quoi ?

Moi : Pourquoi tu as donné mon numéro à Will ?

Jason : ...

Moi : Répond moi.

Moi : Ou je vais venir te trouver.

Jason : NON ! Je vais tout te dire !

Moi : Alors ?

Jason : ... Ilm'aforcéàdonnertonnuméro.

Moi : Quoi ?

Jason : Il m'a forcé à donner ton numéro. Il a dit que si je ne le faisais pas... Non, ne m'oblige pas à en dire plus...

Moi : Tu sais pourquoi il voulait mon numéro ?

Jason : Non, je ne sais pas, je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais ! Relâche moi moi maintenant !

Moi : C'est bon l'interrogatoire est terminé. Tu peux disposer.

Jason : Merci Mr l'inspecteur.


	3. Jason-Will

Jason-Will

Jason : Will

Jason : Will

Jason : Will

Jason : WILL ! Répond c'est urgent !

Will : Excuse moi Jason mais on avait beaucoup de patients après la guerre. D'ailleurs, tu sais où est Death Boy ?

Jason : Death Boy ?

Will : Nico

Jason : C'est justement lui le problème...

Will : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Il n'a fait de vol d'ombre ? Ou fait apparaître une armée de zombie ?

Jason : Non drama queen mais il m'a demandé pourquoi tu m'as demandé son numéro...

Will : Oh my gods !

Will : Et tu lui a dit quoi ?

Jason : Rien rien ! T'inquiète pas, je veux voir mon ship se réaliser !

Will : Quoi ?

Jason : Non, rien O:-)

Will : Ok... Bon je te laisse, je dois lui rappeller de venir. A plus !

Jason : Oui à plus !

 **J'ai légèrement changé à cause de certaine... incohérence :-) Prochain chapitre vendredi !**


	4. Will-Nico

Will-Nico

Will : Nico, tu n'aurais pas oublié de venir par hasard ?

Will : Nico, ne m'ignore pas, je sais que tu as lu ce message...

Will : Nico...

Moi : Quoi ?

Will : Pk tu répondais pas ?

Moi : J'étais en train de dormir

Will : C vrai ?

Moi : Non

Will : Nico !! Viens ici tout de suite !

Moi : Tu ne me trouveras jamais !

Will : Nico, sort de derrière le rideau de ton bungalow et vient ici...

Moi : Mince ! Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Will : Je te vois XD

Moi : Arg... Bon, ok, j'arrive...

Chapitre riquiqui à l'improviste :-) Petite question. Est ce que vous voulez avoir des passages narrés (qu'il n'y aura pas sur Tap) ? Cela déterminera la nature et la longueur de mon prochain chapitre :-)

Allez, à plus !


	5. La rechute

**Petit passage sans chat car tout ne s'explique pas par SMS ;-)**

 **Pdv Nico.**

Je répondis à Will et poussai un soupir. Je ne pouvais donc rien refuser à celui là. Je mis mon téléphone dans ma poche et sortit de mon bungalow. Tandis que je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie, je vis Reyna. Je me dirigeai vers elle en lui faisant signe.

« Salut !

\- Oh Nico ! Comment ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir ça avec mon médecin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pendant la bataille, j'ai rencontré un fils d'Apollon qui s'appelle Will Solace. On s'est échangé nos numéros et je lui ai promit que je viendrais passer 3 jours à l'infirmerie pour soigner de mes vols d'ombres. Pourtant, je me sens bien.

\- Je vois que tu es donc déjà en train de pecho. Me dit-elle avec un sourire malsain.

\- Mais… Mais non, qu'est ce que tu- »

La fin de ma phrase resta bloquée dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais plus parler. Littéralement. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de mes cordes vocales.

« Nico ? » S'inquiéta Reyna.

J'aurai aimé lui répondre que tout allait bien mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Comme pour confirmer ça, mon corps fut secoué de spasme. Je m'écroulai sur le sol. Je me sentais disparaître à vive allure. J'entendis Reyna crier quelques choses avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 **PDV Will.**

J'étais en train de soigner un fils d'Arès qui s'était cassé un bras quand un cri m'alarma.

« Nico ! Nico, réponds moi ! »

Je m'excusais rapidement auprès de mon patient avant de me précipiter à l'extérieur. Ce que je vis m'horrifia. Au milieu de la colonie, une jeune fille était accroupie à côté de Nico. Ce dernier était secoué de tremblement et devenait translucide. Je courus vers lui et m'accroupis à mon tour à côté de lui. Je demandais à la jeune fille à côté de moi :

« Qui es tu ?

\- Je suis Reyna, fille de Belonne. J'ai voyagé avec lui pour amener l'Athéna Parthenos.

\- Je vois. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. On était en train de parler quand il a soudain commencé à trembler et à s'effacer. Comme durant nos voyages.

\- Comment avez vous fait pour le ramener ?

\- C'est Gleeson Hedge le stayre qui l'a ramené. Cela ne nous ai arrivé qu'une fois.

\- Est ce que vous pouvez aller le chercher s'il vous plait ? Je vais essayer de faire ce que peux pour le maintenir en vie. »

Elle se leva et courut vers la foret, là où se trouvait la plupart des satyres. Je me tournai vers Nico. Comme il commençait à plonger dans les ombres malgré lui, je me suis dit que le mieux serait de chasser les ténèbres. Je frottai mes mains pour les réchauffer et les préparer. Je me mis à chanter une incantions en grec ancien que je tenais de mon père. Mes mains se mirent à briller et à chauffer. Je les plaçais près du corps du fils d'Hadès. J'avais freiné sa décoloration mais ce n'était pas assez puissant pour lui permettre de reprendre contenance. C'est alors que Reyna revint avec le satyre. Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi et posa le sac qu'il avait apporté. Il en sortit tout un arsenal de plante. Il commença à appliquer une sorte de baume de terre sur tout son corps et chanta lui aussi des chants médicinals. Petit à petit, Nico commença à reprendre consistance. Le satyre s'arrêta un moment, essuya la sueur de son front et dit avec difficulté :

« Il faut le déplacer pendant qu'il est encore n'est plus dans les ombres. »

J'acquiesçai. J'arrêtai de chanter à mon tour et soupira sous l'effort. Je pris Nico en style marié, et accompagné du satyre, me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie aussi vite que je le pouvais. Arrivé là-bas, je demandais à mes frères et sœurs présents de m'aider. Ils m'aidèrent à mettre Nico dans un lit. Il était déjà en train de disparaître à nouveau. Je me tournai vers Hedge et d'un accord muet, nous décidâmes de continuer aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. C'est ainsi que pendant des heures, nous nous relayâmes pour sortir Nico des ombres.

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long. Il est vrai que c'est difficile de faire des chapitres longs en respectant le principe de SMS. Donc voilà !**

 **Allez, à plus !**


End file.
